StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign quotations/Final Missions
Gates of Hell Preamble Char: The ash-world of Char serves as the zerg Swarm's base of operations in the Koprulu sector. Its brutal volcanic landscape is riddled with extensive hive colonies and labyrinthine tunnel systems that teem with millions of malevolent zerg. Valerian: Everything is in motion to begin the final act - the invasion of the primary zerg hive on Char! Valerian: Once we begin, there will be no turning back. Valerian: I shall rendezvous with you as soon as I receive your signal. Valerian: Ensure that you are fully prepared, Commander. Destiny awaits! Once the Char invasion begins you will be unable to leave Char and complete missions on other planets. Are you sure you want to go to Char right now?Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. Before Mission Cinematic - Dangerous Game Dominion battle group - 13:03 local time. The screen shows a orbital view of planet Char. Horace Warfield: Char. If Hell ever existed - this is it. Oceans of fire, tectonic storms and an atmosphere that'll burn a man alive. The camera zooms out to reveal Jim Raynor centering his view upon the world. Horace Warfield: But we've planned for all of that- Raynor looks at Warfield and turns around to confront him. Jim Raynor: You can't plan for the zerg, general. They ain't goin' to fit in to your nice, clean time table. Horace Warfield: I've led five separate invasions against the swarm. I held the line while you and your terrorist friends hid under a rock. Valerian shows up and interrupts Warfield. Valerian Mengsk: We're all aware of your victories, General. I've invited Commander Raynor here to assist us with any unforeseen contingencies. Jim Raynor: Well it sounds like you got it all figured out, junior. Valerian Mengsk: I have far too much invested in this undertaking to see it fail. Valerian walks next to an hologram projector. Valerian Mengsk: Speaking of which, you might particularly enjoy this next step. Valerian presses a button. Then, the face of Arcturus Mengsk appears on the projector. Arcturus Mengsk: Valerian! I've just received a report you've taken half the fleet! Care to explain yourself, boy? Valerian Mengsk: Father, I am about to accomplish that which you never could. Today I will defeat the Queen of Blades and secure peace throughout the Dominion. By this act the people will finally know that I am a worthy successor to you. Arcturus Mengsk: I love your gumption, son, but you're in way over your head. What makes you think you have the experience to- Raynor pushes Valerian away and walks in front of Arcturus' hologram. Jim Raynor: He ain't alone, Arcturus! Arcturus Mengsk: (surprised) Raynor. I don't know what gutter my son fished you out of, but even you've got to realize that treacherous bitch cannot be saved... And neither can you. Jim Raynor: We'll see about that. And when this is over, you and me got a score to settle. Raynor closes the link with Arcturus and walks away. Arcturus' hologram disappears. Valerian smiles. Valerian Mengsk: Everything I could have hoped for... Jim Raynor: You're playing a dangerous game here, kid. Alarm sounds. Horace Warfield: Prince Valerian, we have zerg attack waves incoming. Valerian Mengsk: Already? Valerian walks to the window. There he sees zerg mutalisks rising from the planet's surface and attacking Dominion ships. One battlecruiser, in an attempt to avoid the incoming zerg flyers, collides with another battlecruiser, resulting in heavy damage for both ships. Horace Warfield: Clear the bridge! I've got a battle to win. Valerian stares at Raynor. Jim Raynor: I'll see you boys on the ground.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Game. (in English). 2010. Mission Briefing Dominion Marines: Where's command? I got no support, I got zerg comin' outta my-- (static) We're on fire. Repeat, we've lost all thruster power-- (static) They're coming outta the ground -- (static) Any station this net, any station this net, we need fire support, we need it now -- Ahh! (static) Jim Raynor: Dammit! I told 'em a frontal assault wasn't goin' to work! She was playing with us the whole time! Tychus Findlay: Well, brother - we're alive at least. Looks like the few battle-groups that did make it to the surface are scattered all over the place. Kerrigan: Do you think death is the worst thing that can happen to you here? Kerrigan: Infestation is what's coming for you. Kerrigan: Soon all will serve the swarm! Tychus Findlay: She's tryin' to get in our heads, man. We gotta keep it together! Jim Raynor: If we're gonna pull this caper off, we need to rally as many survivors as we can. Matt Horner: Commander, Dominion battle-groups are still landing all around you but they're in pretty bad shape and coming under heavy attack from the zerg. Jim Raynor: Alright, let's get out there and rescue their sorry butts! We need to pull together a real fighting force - or we won't have a prayer of stopping Kerrigan! The Mission Adjutant: Commander. Tactical analysis indicates the zerg greatly outmatch your current forces. Raynor: Matt, keep me updated on those drop pods as they get to Char. Raynor: If we can reach enough of them before the zerg, we might just have a chance of fighting our way through this. Horner: Sir, I'm tracking an incoming drop pod. It should be landing close to your position any second. Raynor: Alright, let's get out there and find 'em before the zerg do! Dominion Marine: Raynor's Raiders! We sure are glad to see you boys! But where's General Warfield? Raynor: I'm assuming command, here! You men fall in with us and we'll see to finding your General! Dominion Marine: Yes, sir! Kerrigan: I so love the way you kindle their hope, Jim. By all means - bring them all to my doorstep. It'll be like lambs to the slaughter. Raynor: Don't listen to her! Stay focused and we'll make it out of here together! Raynor: Let's move! Horner: Sir, I've detected a drop pod in your vicinity. Horner: Sending coordinates to a nearby drop pod. Horner: Sir, another drop pod is coming down near your location. Horner: You've got another drop pod landing near by. Horner: Sir, another drop pod has arrived near your perimeter. Horner: Sir, I read multiple drop pods entering the atmosphere. I don't think you'll have enough time to rescue them all, not with this much zerg in the area. Raynor: Dammit! We'll rescue as many as we can. But I don't think everyone's gonna live through this. Horner: There's another wave of drop pods coming in, sir. It would be too dangerous to try and rescue them all. Horner: Commander, the last of the Dominion drop pods have reached the surface of Char. Raynor: Looks like we're on our own, boys. Raynor: We can salvage some of the wreckage from the Dominion base for resources. If we find more, we can put it to good use. Raynor: At least a barracks made it down in one piece! Fly it somewhere safe behind our lines and start producing! Raynor: Get this factory back to the landing zone and get it building! Raynor: Some air power is just what we need! Secure this starport and bring it behind our guns. General Warfield ship flies through the zerg hive and was shot down by the zerg Horace Warfield: Mayday mayday this is General Warfield. My ship is suffering terrible... terrible damage. Warfield: We're holding position but we need support ...soon. Kerrigan: (laughing) Some invasion. Raynor: We're on our way General! Just hold on...Damn, he can't even hear us. Raynor: The only way we're gettin' to Warfield is straight through those Nydus worms. Horner: We should mobilize everything we've got and try to break through to Warfield. Kerrigan: Warfield won't be alive for very much longer. My pets will be drawn to his fear and that of his men. There's absolutely nothing you can do. Raynor: You're sure talkin' a lot, Kerrigan. Maybe the fear you smell is your own. Kerrigan: You were fools to come here! Tychus: We've reached the crash-site! Tychus: With any luck, old Warfield's still alive and kickin'! After Mission Raynor has rallied enough survivors to establish a secure landing zone. Now Warfield has a plan to cripple Kerrigan's defenses before the final confrontation. Cutscene - Card to Play Warfield's forces are defending their position after their battlecruiser was forced to crash land on Char. A marine fires at the incoming zerg but is killed by a hydralisk's spike. General Warfield fills its position and fires at the zerg, but soon runs out of ammunition. Horace Warfield: Shit! A zergling leaps up to Warfield, who slices it in half with his bayonet. Warfield is attacked by mutalisks. He avoids the attack by jumping to the ground. Meanwhile, the incoming waves of zerg forces several Dominion marines to fall back. Marine: Fall back! We're cut off! Horace Warfield: Belay that order! Stand your ground! Hydralisk spikes hit the marines. At the same moment, one hydralisk unburrows under Warfield and another breaks through the trench wall. A hydralisk shoots its spines at the general. Warfield blocks the spines with this right arm, and uses the left to punch out one of the hydralisks. The other grapples with the general and is shot by Jim Raynor before it can strike a blow. Jim Raynor: Heard you boys needed some help. We came as fast as we could. Tychus Findlay: Ain't no time to be lyin' down on the job, General. Horace Warfield: You magnificent son of a bitch! You're the last man I expected to see! Tychus Findlay: Boys... I hate to interrupt but... the natives are gettin' restless. A incoming wave of zerglings approach Warfield's position. Horace Warfield: Thanks for the rescue... But I hope it ain't just the two of you... Jim Raynor: General. You know I've always got a card to play. Raynor's Raiders' banshees fly in and bombard the zerg, killing them. Warfield pulls out the hydralisk spines embedded in his arm. Horace Warfield: You might be a damn pirate, Raynor, but whatever happens you saved my boys today and I won't forget that. A banshee lands in the area to rescue Raynor, Tychus and Warfield. Jim Raynor: All in a day's work, General.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card to Play. (in English). 2010. Debrief Raynor: Somethin' on your mind, Valerian? Valerian: I just wanted to congratulate you, Commander. I doubt there's anyone alive that could have turned our calamitous invasion into a victory. Raynor: We ain't achieved victory yet. And if I know Kerrigan, the worst is still to come. Valerian: I didn't anticipate her reacting so quickly. She seems to be a... fierce opponent. Perhaps we wouldn't have lost so many men if I'd-- Raynor: Now ain't the time for second guessing, junior. If we survive what's next, you'll have the whole rest of your life to wallow in guilt. For now, we buck up and get 'er done. UNN Dialog News ticker: +++ THIS IS UNN NEWS WITH DONNY VERMILLION +++ ZERG ADVANCE HALTED +++ RAYNOR'S REBELLION GOES QUIET +++ HUNT CONTINUES FOR RENEGADE STAR KYLA VELASSI +++ Lockwell: This is Kate Lockwell reporting live for UNN. Stunning news tonight as massive numbers of zerg began pulling back to their main hive on the planet Char. While they aren't giving up the worlds they've conquered, most of the aliens appear to be massing near the fiery planet. Vermillion: What can it mean Kate? Lockwell: We really don't know, Donny. We'll keep you posted with any further developments. Raynor: I know what it means. And it ain't good.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg!: UNN newscast after "Gates of Hell." (in English). 2010. Belly of the Beast/Shatter the Sky Before Mission The ash-world of Char serves as the zerg Swarm's base of operations in the Koprulu sector. Its brutal volcanic landscape is riddled with extensive hive colonies and labyrinthine tunnel systems that teem with millions of malevolent zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Banshee is at the barricade blazing away at zerg and reloading, Warfield is by the laptop set-up, his arm is injured and he's in pain. The dropship is in the background with its engines idling, and there are more marines along the trench line blazing away. Mutalisks, Banshees and dropships fly overhead every half a minute or so. We can half-see zerg charging the trench line beyond the marines. Tychus Findlay: Lock and load, Jimmy-boy! (shots) These blasted critters just keep comin'! (shots) What we got here's the biggest turkey shoot in the galaxy! Jim Raynor: Hate to spoil all your fun, Tychus - (shots) but we gotta start pushing toward the primary hive cluster, pronto! Tychus Findlay: That's a tall order, ol' buddy! 'Tween them Nydus worms on the ground and that swarm of fliers overhead, we ain't in no position to push against anything! Jim Raynor: Yer' always an inspiration, Tychus.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. Conversation with Horace Warfield Jim Raynor: How're you holdin' up, General? Horace Warfield: Ahh....Damn poison. I told those pansy-ass medics to lop off my arm so I could get back to the front. Even so, I'm in pretty bad shape. I've decided to hand over all command to you. Jim Raynor: I understand. I know that ain't easy for you. Horace Warfield: Easy? (chuckles) Son... I'm getting' off easy compared to what you got ahead of you. To reach the main hive, you'll have to choose... between taking out their ground reinforcements or their air support. There ain't time for both... Jim Raynor: Don't worry, General. I'll deal with the zerg. First chance you get, head back to the ship and get patched up. That's an order.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Horace Warfield (in English). 2010. Mission Briefing Valerian: We've secured our landing zone thanks to you, Commander. General Warfield believes an attack on the primary hive is suicide under current conditions. A diversionary attack to cripple part of the zerg defenses will give us the opportunity we need. Tychus: Y'know, I've been thinkin'... Raynor: 'Scares me more than the zerg... Tychus: (unphased) We're gonna' to have to take out those Nydus worms before we can make a move on the main hive. Them zerg burstin' up under us wherever they please ain't exactly conducive to our health and well-being. Raynor: Well, placing charges at the right spots in their Nydus network could flood the whole system with lava. What's your take, General? Warfield: It's dangerous, but it could work. Bigger problem's still their fliers. Even if we could move our units forward, we can't provide adequate air cover while the skies are contested. Raynor: Any suggestions? Warfield: Intel shows eighty percent of the zerg fliers nest on an infested platform hanging in low orbit. We take that down, we'll own the air. Tychus: Hell, if this platform's so important, why not just nuke it? Warfield: The nests are burrowed deep into the superstructure. Surface detonations won't do it. We'd need to land a strikeforce on the platform and take it apart piece by piece. It's your call, Raynor. SABOTAGE TUNNELS (Tychus) Lead a small strike force to collapse the nydus worm tunnels under Char. Nydus worms will not appear in the final battle with Kerrigan if you succeed. ATTACK PLATFORM (Warfield) Destroy the orbital platform that serves as a nest for mutalisks and brood lords. Mutalisks and brood lords will not appear in the final battle with Kerrigan if you succeed. Belly of the Beast Mission Briefing Raynor: 'Long as the zerg can use the Nydus network, our whole force is under threat. I feel for our fly boys - but shuttin' down those tunnels has to be our top priority. Warfield: That's not my assessment, but I will defer. You're the expert here... Good hunting, Commander! Tychus: Good call, Jimmy. Let's give the zerg a lesson in how we do things Heaven's Devils style! Adjutant: Deep scan analysis has detected three fault lines converging beneath this area. Detonation of seismic charges in all three locations will redirect lava into the adjacent caverns. Raynor: Any intel on what we'll be facing down there? Adjutant: Negative, Commander. The intervening rock layers prevent accurate detection of zerg bio-signatures. Caution is advised. Tychus: We're gonna need some more boys to carry the charges, if nothing else. Raynor: I've been in these tunnels before. The more guys we take, the riskier it gets. Raynor: I'd rather bring a smaller, more experienced crew down there than a whole regiment. Warfield: I might have just the men for you. Some of my best; all decorated combat veterans with lousy discipline records. You'll love 'em. Raynor: Sounds good, General, but I got my own crew for this. 'Sides, does 'em good to get outside once in a while. Warfield: Some squads took cover in the tunnels during the landing so you might be able to find some reinforcements down there. I'll contact you if I detect their transponders. Raynor: Alright, you do that - but I can't guarantee anything. This ain't no rescue mission. Use your units' abilities as often as you can. They can mean the difference between victory and defeat.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. During Mission Raynor: Let's introduce these boys to a little terran ingenuity - the mark 12 penetrator round. Tychus: Quit hoggin' all the fun, Jimmy. Lemme try out these shredder grenades... Raynor: The motion detector's off the scale! Swann, what say you get that turret of yours set up before we advance? Swann: No sooner said than done, cowboy. Just stay behind 'ole Flamin' Betty here and let her take the heat. Warfield: Raynor? Can you hear me? Raynor: I read you, General. Go ahead. Warfield: Some of my men are nearby. They're pinned down. Help 'em out an' they'll join you. Dominion Marine: Raynor? Hot damn they sent the big guns for us! Stetmann: Yes - well. What can I say? Swann: Jimmy, you need stuff fixed, I'm your guy. This crawlin' around in caves... that guy I ain't. Raynor: Swann, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're scared! Tychus: Yellow. I knew it. Swann: It ain't that. Just... weapons, tools, they make sense to me. Caves and zerg, just ain't my cup of tea. Stetmann: Well. I'm scared. Stetmann: Ahhh! Tychus: Huh. Was that it? Stetmann: Y-you gotta take out those worms! I can't keep patching us up forever! Swann: Take it easy sparky. Raynor: This is it. Swann, I've marked the fault line with a flare, plant one of those charges near it. Swann: You got it, cowboy. Stetmann: Oh-oh lordy...this must be where they take their prisoners.... Raynor: ...And infest 'em. There's no helping these guys. We gotta put 'em outta their misery. Tychus: Sure are some ugly suckers down here. Tychus: Damn you freaks are ugly! Lets waste 'em! Infested Refugee: ...Joiinnn ussss Infested Marine: You're too late! Swann: We need a good spot to hole up or we're gonna be zerg chow! Raynor: Watch it! Banelings! Don't let 'em get close! Stetmann: Those things are pretty nasty. Next time, you should try not to let them splash you! Tychus: Thanks for the advice, son. Now shut up. Warfield: Come in, Raynor? I'm detecting survivors of another squad close by. Find 'em and... Raynor: I'm gonna guess that last part was 'rescue 'em'. Tychus: Hell and I thought we wuz gonna play poker with 'em. Firebat: Great to see you guys. The cavern ahead is full of worms so we better be careful. Stetmann: Ah worms. Right. Tychus: Ambush! They're behind us! Raynor: They're only gettin' started! Move up by twos! We gotta blast 'em back! Raynor: Push forward and kill the worms! We can't get stuck here! Raynor: Watch our six! More of 'em comin'! Tychus: We got a hundred tons of zerg incoming! Tychus: Hell, earthquake! Raynor: That's no 'quake - it's Ultralisks! Tychus: We got company, Jimmy? Raynor: No...I'm picking up something...but it's stationary. Eggs or larva maybe? Swann: Y'know, the way those eggs all hatched...It's like they were waiting for us. Stetmann: There's a strong likelihood that another zerg creature was controlling them. Tychus: Gah. Whatever's poppin' those eggs is gonna be in a world o' hurt when I get a hold of 'em! Warfield: Raynor, another squad is up ahead. Their situation sounds dire. Proceed with extreme caution. Dominion Marine: Over here! Help us! Dominion Marine: Oh god! Game over, man! Game over! Dominion Marine: Thanks, man. I thought we were goners. Swann: You ain't safe yet. Swann: She's goin' for more eggs! Stop the Queen before she gets to them! Raynor: Let's get out of here! Double time! Go, go, go! Swann: Watch it! Infestor pods! Tychus: Light 'em up. Stetmann: Oh guys? I'm out of supplies, I'll go back to the ship for more. No? Oh...Oh ok then. Swann: They're destroying the seismic charges. We gotta stop 'em! Raynor: We gotta defend the charge until it's armed. Watch all points, boys. Swann: Y'know one of them choke-points'll make a great spot for Flamin' Betty. Where do you want her, hotshot? Raynor: The charges are ready to blow, get the hell out of here! Raynor: Good job. That's the first charge, when we get all three, the chamber will flood with lava. Stetmann: Zerg are so fascinating. I wish we knew more about their physiology. Tychus: I know all about 'em. Put a bullet in 'em, they die. Stetmann: Well, that's not exactly - Raynor: Shut it you two. Raynor: Same deal as before! Set up a perimeter and don't let anything reach the charge while it's arming. Tychus: Let's get the hell outta here! Raynor: Just one more charge and we're gonna have ourselves a Nydus barbeque. Stay sharp, boys. Raynor: Get that charge deployed! I've got a bad feeling about this place. Swann: All set, cowboy. When this thing goes off we need to be a long way from here. Raynor: What the hell is that? Tychus: Damn! She's popping eggs! Raynor: We gotta take her down! No way we can leave the charge while she's around! Stetmann: No life signs... She's dead, Jim! Raynor: Us too if we don't get the hell out of here! Swann: The charges are countin' down, hotshot, damn straight we gotta go! Here, Betty'll keep 'em busy! Tychus: Ah hell, the lava's rising! Raynor: That was the whole idea, Tychus! Now run for the extraction point, you idiot! Tychus: Hot damn! Nothing like a good ol' fashioned knock-down-drag-out brawl! Swann: Look at all those caves crumble. Ain't sorry to see 'em go. Stetmann: Wow. We sure killed a lot of them. I bet they're really scared of us now. Of you. Raynor: Alright, let's see how the boys held up while we were gone. After Mission The nydus tunnels were collapsed with a few well-placed warheads. Nydus worms are no longer a threat to contend with. The final confrontation with the Queen of Blades can now begin. Shatter the Sky Mission Briefing Raynor: We can deal with the Nydus worms when they surface, but there ain't no way we can advance without air support. We gotta' take that platform down. Tychus: We came all the way down here just to head back into space? Warfield: I only wish I could go with you. Give 'em hell, Raynor! Warfield: The zerg fliers are using this old orbital platform as their base of operations. Warfield: It's actually made up of several smaller platforms tethered together in geostationary orbit. Warfield: The nests are too deep inside to destroy with a bombardment, but clearing the whole thing with ground forces will be costly . Raynor: Adjutant, what's keeping that thing in orbit? Has it got power? Adjutant: Affirmative. Thermal readings indicate intense heat coming from the platforms. Adjutant: Core temperatures are kept stable by a series of coolant towers, still operational despite the zerg infestation. Raynor: Perfect. There's your answer, general. We get onboard and destroy the coolant towers on each section. Raynor: The reactors'll go critical and take care of the zerg for us. Warfield: Excellent plan. You missed your calling, Raynor, you would have made an outstanding staff officer. Raynor: I reckon I'm right where I'm meant to be, general. Now let's get saddled up and hit that platform. Raynor: Kerrigan won't be givin' us a second chance. Exploit the weaknesses of your opponents. If they lack anti-air capabilities, hit them with flyers. If they lack detection, use cloaked units.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Shatter the Sky (in English). 2010-07-27. The Mission Horner: Sir, I'm scanning to get a positive fix on all the towers. Horner: Got it. I'll mark the tower coordinates on your map. Tychus: Damn Jimmy, this whole place is ...writhing! Raynor: Once we blow those coolant towers it won't matter, the platforms'll burn up and kill everything on them. Horner: Commander, you should stay away from those tunnel entrances. According to the sensors they're chock full of mutalisks. Raynor: The reactor's melting down! Move out! Horner: Get out of there, sir! Horner: You better move out - fast! Raynor: It's getting ready to blow! Raynor: Move it, Raiders! Off the platform! Raynor: Evacuate the platform! Move it! Horner: There are a lot of ground defenses on that platform, sir. Horner: I'm picking up signs of heavy air defences on that platform. Warfield: Great job, Raynor! Warfield: Look at that thing. Warfield: Good job on taking out those towers! Raynor: There she goes! Get clear! Adjutant: Warning. Unidentified zerg organism detected inbound. Largest on record. Raynor: Damn, that's all we need! We better take that thing down or it's gonna cause some havoc! Raynor: That should about do it! Raynor: Yeah....so any second now....any second...There it goes! After Mission The orbital platform where the zerg fliers nest has been destroyed. The skies will now be clear when you face the Queen of Blades. The time has come for the final confrontation. All In Before Mission Cinematic - Fire and Fury A tattered Dominion flag blowing in the wind. Many soldiers seen, dead, wounded, or tired. It starts to rain. The corpse of M. Koiter is seen. Raynor walks up and takes his dog tag. A dropship flies in overhead and lands. Horace Warfield, with a new cybernetic right arm, steps off. Jim Raynor: Good to see you on your feet general. Warfield shows off the transformation function of his cybernetic arm into a cannon. Horace Warfield: Heh. Well we'll see how long that lasts. Jim Raynor: (smiles) Hmph. Warfield converts his arm back into a hand Horace Warfield: I brought you boys a present. Two Dominion marines carry out a box containing the xel'naga device. It opens, revealing the device, fully assembled. Horace Warfield: The xel'naga artifact has been assembled. I hope to God it does what we think it does. Tychus Findlay: Damn straight. Bettin' our asses on some alien piece of crap don't sit right with me. Jim Raynor: I hear you Tychus. But if I was bankin' everything on that, I'd be quit already. 'Cause here we are in the mouth of hell. And we made it this far, by leanin' on each other. Horace Warfield: Heh. Whether it's blind luck or damn fool courage, in all my years I've never seen anything like what you two jokers have pulled off. Jim Raynor: That thing may be the key to stopping the Queen of Blades. A Dominion marine turns up his radio to catch Raynor's words. Jim Raynor: ...But it's our sweat and blood that'll make it happen. Marines get ready for the final battle as Raynor continues speaking. Jim Raynor: After everything we've been through, past all the fire and fury, the one thing I know, is that we can count on each other...to get the job done. Or die trying. If that's what it takes. It stops raining. The sun comes out and shines on the soldiers. The marines look up. Raynor looks out on the battlefield and opens his hand to reveal M. Koiter's dog tag. Jim Raynor: Because some things are just worth fighting for.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. Conversation about the Artifact Tychus: We spent a lot of time huntin' down all them pieces. Now 'it's all together, this thing gives me the willies somethin' awful. Raynor: I know what you mean. When I look at it, it's... it's like I can hear voices in my head... Sooner we're done with this thing, the better. Warfield: Agreed. Right now this artifact is the most important weapon in the universe and we're going to use it. Tychus: I just wish the damn thing came with an instruction manual. For all we know we could be upsettin' the entire space-time continuum! Raynor: Easy, Tychus. This ain't science fiction.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Artifact (in English). 2010. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Jim Raynor: Final push. You ready for this? Tychus Findlay: That I am, partner. Hell, we're gonna be the guys that kill the Queen of Blades! Genuine heroes! Ol' Mengsk might even give you a pardon! Jim Raynor: (threatening) Get one thing straight, Tychus - if Valerian's right and this artifact can turn Kerrigan human again, I'm taking her away from this place. You hear what I'm sayin'? Tychus Findlay: I hear ya', Jimmy and I know you wanna' believe she can come back. But after all the misery she's caused... well, let's just say... some folks don't deserve second chances. Jim Raynor: I'll be the judge of that.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. Conversation with Horace Warfield Horace Warfield: All these years, Mengsk made you out to be the devil himself. But I've seen you put it on the line for men who'd otherwise be hunting you down. Jim Raynor: Your Emperor's the one 'should be brought to justice. All I ever wanted was for folks to live free. Horace Warfield: Charging into battle with a stranger - taking enemy fire, holding the line shoulder to shoulder - that's the great equalizer of war. It's an honor to fight at your side. Jim Raynor: I sure do appreciate that, General. UNN News Report News ticker text: +++ Dominion Security: Raynor's rebellion quashed +++ Prince Valerian still missing +++ Kyla Velassi discovered hiding in an animal enclosure at the Korhal zoo +++ This is UNN news with Kate Lockwell +++ Kate Lockwell: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a sad day for us here at UNN. I regret to inform you that last night Donny Vermillion had himself committed to the Dominion Mental Health Center here on Korhal. While the nature of his abrupt mental breakdown remains unknown, we do know that he was clad only in his socks and rumored to be in possession of Emperor Mengsk's manifesto and a pound of peanut butter. We wish you all the best, Donny, and hope for your speedy recovery. In the meantime, I'll be taking over as chief anchor here at UNN. For UNN, I'm Kate Lockwell. Over the UNN logo. Kate Lockwell: Woohoo! Yes! Woo!Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Donny Vermillion Hospitalized: UNN newscast after "Belly of the Beast" or "Shatter the Sky." (in English). 2010. Briefing Valerian Mengsk: It seems my faith in your abilities has been vindicated, Commander Raynor. Now the final blow must be struck. Use the artifact to neutralize the Queen of Blades and bring this bloodshed to an end. Horace Warfield: The engineer corps is moving the Xel'Naga artifact to the base of the primary hive cluster. We'll entrench the last of our defenses all around it. Unfortunately, it's going to take some time to charge up the device for a strike against the Queen of Blades. Intel provided by the Moebius Foundation suggests that the zerg will be attracted by the artifact's pulse-emanations. Once it's activated, all nearby zerg will go into a frenzy trying to reach it. Jim Raynor: There's no way we can beat a sustained zerg attack with what we've got left. Horace Warfield: The artifact itself may help with that. According to intel it can discharge what they're calling an 'energy nova' that should kill any zerg within its radius. A computer demonstration of the energy nova is carried out. Tychus Findlay: (impressed) Whoa! Horace Warfield: It takes time to recharge after each use, otherwise this'd be easy. You'll have to activate the energy nova manually. Fortunately, it pulses on a sub-sonic frequency, so we'll be immune to its effects. Jim Raynor: Recharge or no I'll take all the help we can get right now, General. Remember - Kerrigan's still out there waiting for us. Tychus Findlay: How could we forget?Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. During Mission Introduction Infested Kerrigan: You've brought me the Xel'Naga artifact - It was good of you to save me the trouble of finding it for myself. Kerrigan sends her zerg to attack the artifact. Adjutant: Warning. Large zerg force incoming. Matt Horner: We're not ready for this many. We'll have to use the artifact. The artifact is used, discharging an energy nova which kills all zerg within its radius. Infested Kerrigan: An impressive defense - but not nearly impressive enough. My forces are without number, and yours are dwindling by the minute. This can only end one way. Horner: If things get out of hand use the energy nova to clear out your base. The recharge time is pretty fast so don't hesitate to use it. Adjutant: The artifact's energy nova is fully recharged. Horner: Zerg everywhere! Sir, we should activate the artifact's nova! Horner: You're being overrun! Use the artifact, go nova! Horner: Might be a good time to use the artifact's nova, Sir! Horner: Heads up, sir! I'm detecting a large group of zerg flyers heading straight for the artifact! Horner: Lots of zerg flyers on their way to you, Sir! Horner: Sir we're tracking a large number of zerg flyers, coming your way. Horner: Another wave of zerg flyers, Sir! Horner: More zerg flyers inbound! They're coming in behind you, watch out! Adjutant: Warning. Class 10 zerg flier detected. Horner: Holy... Sir, scanners show the largest zerg bio- signature I've ever seen! And it's headed your way! Adjutant: Warning. Seismic disturbance detected. Nydus worm inbound. Horner: Sir, you better do something about that Nydus worm before our base gets overrun! Adjutant: Warning. Seismic disturbance detected near the command center, Nydus worm inbound. Adjutant: Alert! Class 12 psionic waveform detected. Adjutant: The Queen of Blades is inbound. Adjutant: Class 12 psionic waveform detected. The Queen of Blades has returned. Kerrigan: I'm tired of working through others. It's time I took a personal hand in your demise. Kerrigan: I'll scour you all from my world! Kerrigan: You fools should never have come here! Kerrigan: You fools. You're playing with forces beyond your comprehension! Kerrigan: This has gone on long enough. Time to die. Kerrigan: You'll regret that. Raynor: We've driven her back! Keep it up! Warfield: Kerrigan's gone underground! Pour it on, troops! Raynor: She's retreated again! Hold the line! Tychus: She's on the run, man. Let's keep the pressure on! Kerrigan: You will pay for this treachery! Kerrigan: You dare! Horner: Sir, I'm picking up a mass of Overlords heading your way. Ready your air defenses! Adjutant: Artifact power at full capacity. Raynor: It's now or never, General! HIT IT! Horner: The artifact's energy is peaking! Just hold out a little longer! Sarah: Don't give up! Raynor: I hear Sarah... Tychus: She's losin' it!Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. After Mission Cutscene - The Showdown thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. A team of marines enter the Queen of Blades' main hive. There they find a deinfested Sarah Kerrigan lying on the ground. Jim Raynor grabs her. Jim Raynor: Sarah... Tychus Findlay approaches Raynor from behind. Tychus Findlay: You readin' all this? Arcturus Mengsk: (over the radio) You have your orders, Mr. Findlay. Carry them out. Findlay aims at Kerrigan's head with his gun. Jim Raynor: Tychus... what have you done? Tychus Findlay: I made a deal with the devil, Jimmy. She dies. I go free. Findlay's heads-up display turns red, showing the countdown to his suit killing him. Raynor looks at Kerrigan. Jim Raynor: We all got our choices to make... Tychus Findlay: Damn shame... Findlay fires at Kerrigan. Raynor stops the bullet with his armor, then fires at Findlay with his revolver, killing him. The screen turns black. Sarah Kerrigan: Jim? Jim Raynor: It's okay. I gotcha. The screen turns on to see Raynor holding Kerrigan in his arms. Raynor walks away with her through the ruined wastelands of Char, as the Dominion fleet stills battles the zerg in the sky.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Epilogue The zerg invasion has been stopped, and the Queen of Blades has been restored to her original human form of Sarah Kerrigan. But the victory has come at a heavy cost: Tychus Findlay is dead, and Arcturus Mengsk remains secure on his throne. Discover Kerrigan's fate and the fate of the zerg in Heart of the Swarm, the next chapter in the StarCraft II trilogy.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Wings of Liberty Epilogue. (in English). 2010. References Category: Quotations